naruto song
by PalomaLs
Summary: sorry i just had to post this, i'll take it off in about 3 days latest on thursday, is jsut a song fic about rudolph the red nose reindeer naruto style
1. Chapter 1

PalomaLs: hey peoples this song just popped into my head... any way it has Rudolph the red nose reindeer music. I don't own Rudolph and Naruto. And of you are asking about ace, he went to Starbucks for 2 mocha frapuccinos and a carrot cake.

--------------------------------------

There was Kiba, and Shika, Neji and Ino

Sakura, Sasuke, Chougi and shino

But do you recaaaaaall

The most annoying person of all.

Bum bum bum

Naruto Uzumaki

Had long and very shiny hair

And if you ever saw it

You'll be blinded by just stare

All of the other ninja

Used to laugh and called him names

They never let Naruto

Join in any ninja games

Then one shiny cloudless night

Yondaime came and said

"Naruto" with a smile like day

"could you be my vessel today"

And how Konoha saw it

as they shouted out with hate

"Naruto Uzumaki,

you are Atatzuki's Bait"

sorry I just had to post it to get it out of my system, I will take it out in about 3 days.


	2. Chapter 2

PalomaLs: HEY PEOPLES….sorry , I have a new song, I don't think is funny enough but maybe you'll like it.

Ace: (comes in with face stuffed with carrot cake) hay P, I brought you your frapuccino.

PalomaLs: great…were's my carrot cake?

Ace: O.O…mmmmm carrot cake uh I mean..uhm..uhm….look naruto in his undies (runs like heck)

PalomaLs: I didn't even turn around…HEY WHY ARE YOU RUNNING GIVE ME MY CARROT CAKE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU BETTER HAVE MY CAKE!!... AND WHY DID YOU SAY NARUTO WAS LIKE THAT, I'M NOT A PERVERT!!...not that I know of.(runs away)

Voldemort: voldemort, voldemort voldemort, voldemort, voldemort. The end (if you have seen Potter puppet pals "and the mysterious ticking noise" you will understand)

This song has the jingle bells rock music; I don't own Naruto nor jingle bells

Neji bells

Sasuke smells

Sakura tells

Kakashi reads

And Ino with beads

Kiba with akamaru

The big dog

And Jiraya pervert with his

deadly frog.

Gondaime and sake

Sing a good song

Iruka tagged along

Shino with twitchs

And Chougi with chips

That my great ninja song.

It's a great time

Look there's a mime

Dancing all around

Naruto is riding poor kyuubi

And Sai stop it before the fox gets more pissed.

Shika is lazy

hinata is shysy

shizune is a hen

worrying about everything

every one remember PalomaLs

wrote the great ninja song

bum bum.


	3. Chapter 3

PalomaLs:grumbles grumbles...i can't belive he got away, at least i bought another carrot cake...

Sakura: YATTA!! this songs are so KAWAII

Naruto: Love the second one

Sakura: why, didn't like to be called "the most annoying ninja of all" snickers

Naruto (pouts) not funny

PAlomaLs: Naruto, Sakura how are you, and gpmen for the 1st song. naruto i thought you weren't going to take it seriously...gomen

Naruto: it's fine.

PalomaLs: i was just wondering how did you get in here.

Naruto: where is here anyway??

PalomaLs: is called writters limbo, were writers narrate the story while writing it... in this case sing the song.

Naruto: SO COOL!! o(u)o

PalomaLs: and to recompensate for the 1st song naruto, i have a special song that IRUKA wrote for you...

Naruto:...R-really... Iruka-sensei wrote it for me...(gets speechless)

Sakura: why?

Iruka: because i sang this song to naruto when he was just a toddler aand he had a bad nightmare...he's like a son for me so why not..

Naruto: (TT.TT) th-thank you sensei. (wipes away tears)

Sakura: so sing it already!! i want to hear it..

Iruka: this song goes for my adoptive son Naruto Uzumaki (imagines millions of cameras and feints)

Sakura: that's it?? (stands up and checks iruka)

Naruto: OMG WHAT HAPPENED IS HE OK?!

Sakura: he's fine jsut a bad case of stage fright... (naruto:sighs thank Kami)

PalomaLs: ok I'll sing it i don't own, you'll be in my heart (song in tarzan) i don't own naruto or Tarzan.(grabs paper)

come stop you crying, the nightmare left

just take my hand, either right or left

I will protect you always, in the darkness

i will stay here don't you cry.

since you were born, you've been so strong

my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm

bond between us can't be broken, i'm gonna be here all night long

oh you'll be in my heart,

kyuubi and all

since day one now and forever more.

why can't they understand the way i do,

they're just afraid of what they can't explain.

your diffrent but deep inside you

your not that different at all

oh' you'll be in my heart (naruto)

kyuubi and all(yeeeah)

since day one now and forever moooooooore

oh you'll be in my heart (oh yeah)

no matter what the villigers say

since day one now and forever mooore (ohoh yeah yeah)

yes you'll be in my heart (naruto)

yeah you'll be in my heart

since day one now and forever more….

(sleep tight i love you naruto)

Naruto : (sobbing) thank you iruka sensei, thank you so much... for everything (how can i NOT remember that song)

Sakura: oh naruto, i wish i had a father like iruka sensei you are very lucky

Naruto: yes, yes i am...sniff... (i love you too iruka-sensei) an you now the best part about him being like my father

PalomaLs: (blowing her nose and crying) w-what?

Naruto: that you already have parents, so the only thign you can do is wither in your jelousy for not having a father like him

PalomaLs and Sakura: SHUT UP NARUTO!!! (sakura: although he's right PalomaLs: yeah)

Ace: what did i miss...(looks at an unconsious man in the floor, too green girls forsibly smiling and a cying naruto) bye...(leaves for another carrot cake)


End file.
